


A unwanted visitor

by loyal_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidents Happen, M/M, Neko Dan Howell, Protective Phil, Scared Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyal_phan/pseuds/loyal_phan
Summary: When Phil accidentally leaves the front door open Neko Dan gets a unwanted shock





	A unwanted visitor

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that doesn't know what a Neko is its basically just a person that has cat like quality's, like the cat ears and tail.... So if you don't like neko fics just don't read this cuz Dan is a neko and he is ADORABLE DO NOT ARGUE AGAINST THAT

 

Phil sat on the couch watching tv but his attention kept falling towards the left where Dan layed sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace as it was the warmest place to take a nap. Phil smiled watching him as his ears twitched while he slept. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth his neko was dreaming about but his curiosity was cut short when Dan woke up stretching as he did. He yawned loudly and sat up with half lidded eyes. 

 

Dan took a lot of naps, that much Phil had noticed since he had brought him home. He shouldn't have been surprised though. He was part cat. "How was your nap?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face. Dan focused on his face more before he smiled and layed back down again. "I'm considering taking another one cuz i'm so cozy here" he mumbled and Phil just rolled his eyes and stood up. "So you're not hungry then?" he asked standing up and turning to head towards the kitchen. 

 

Dan's ears perked up and the mention on food but he really didn't wanna leave from his spot. It was his favorite spot. It was warm and cozy. Phil could tell that he wanted something but wasn't willing to move. "I'll grab you something then okay?" he asked and Dan nodded happily getting comfortable on the floor again. He was actually laying on top of a bunch of blankets and pillows cuz Phil didn't think that just laying on the carpet was that comfortable. A large portion of the money Phil made went into buying soft and fuzzy blankets specifically for Dan to just lay around on, but he didn't mind, just as long as it made Dan happy.

 

As Phil poked around in the kitchen Dan let his eyes drift closed again as he cuddled up against a pillow smiling happily with how comfortable he was. He lost track of how long Phil had even been gone for as he layed there content with his own thoughts. He faintly became aware of the footsteps walking down the hall but he kept his eyes closed assuming it was only Phil. His breathing was normally paced as he tried to fall asleep into another peaceful nap but he soon took a deeper breath through his nose and then he could smell it and he instantly stiffened up.

 

He knew exactly what was in the room starting at him now and he didn't like it. He sat up abruptly looking face to face with an angry looking dog who's back was hunched up and had his teeth bared at Dan. A hiss escaped his throat as he lashed a hand out at the dog scratching him with his claws that thankfully Phil hadn't trimmed in a while. The angry dog barked and lunged towards Dan attempting to bite him, scared Dan scurried backwards only to have the tip of his tail get burned from the fireplace. He howled in pain as he tried to swat the fire away from his burning tail. 

 

The dog came closer and Dan swatted at him again only to have his hand bitten and he hissed in pain and retracted his hand. "No! Bad dog!" Phil exclaimed as he hurried back into the lounge after hearing all the hissing and barking. He grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled it back and away from Dan. "Where did you even come from?" he mumbled under his breath as he struggled to keep the dog from lunging back at Dan. Dan shrank back staring at the dog with wide eyes as he held his bitten hand close to his chest that was rising and falling quickly. His heart was beating a million miles a second from his fear and just plain shock.  

 

Phil managed to pull the dog down the hall and pushed him out of the flat before he slammed the door shut and rushed back into the lounge to check on Dan.His eyes widened as soon as he say Dan. "Dan! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed rushing over to him and taking his hand gently only to have Dan whimper and try to pull it away. Dan started whining and crying softly from the pain and shock. "It hurts.." He managed to say between soft sobs. 

 

"I know sweety lemmi see your hand so I can fix it okay?" Phil asked and Dan nodded letting Phil take his hand and look at it this time. "Well it's not too bad.. Just need to clean it and use a little bit of gaze..did the bad dog bite you anywhere else?" he asked and Dan shook his head but he held up his burn tail with a frown. "Oh no, how'd that happen?" Phil asked lightly touching the burnt hairs.  "The fireplace.." Dan mumbled in a low voice and Phil sighed shaking his head. "I'm so sorry baby...It's my fault..I accidentally left the front door open..I should have thought..I wasn't thinking" he said sighing while wiping away a tear from Dan's face.

 

Dan rubbed his eyes with his good hand as he continued to cry only vaguely aware that Phil had picked him up and started to walk towards the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. Dan held onto Phil as they walked and he couldn't help but look around frantically thinking that the dog could come back at any second. "Shhh don't worry you're safe" Phil mumbled sensing Dan's worry as he set him down on the counter in the bathroom while he pulled the first aid kit off of the top shelf.

 

He grabbed a cloth and poured some rubbing alcohol on it and reached out for Dan's hand only for him to hold it out of his reach with wide eyes. "No..." Dan lightly protested knowing the alcohol would burn his wound. "Come on Dan...I've gotta disinfect it..It'll only hurt a little bit" he tried reasoning with the young neko but he just shook his head no.

 

Phil sighed and looked at Dan sadly. He knew Dan was nervous and scared but he needed to do this or his hand would get infected. He knew how stubborn Dan was so he had to take a different approach. "If you let me.... I'll let you have some ice cream before dinner yeah?" he tried reasoning and it must have worked cuz Dan's eyes lit up and he slowly nodded letting Phil take his hand and lightly dab the cloth over the bite mark.

 

He winced but Phil finished quickly and was soon wrapping the gaze around his hand. Phil put some cream on Dan's tail and then wrapped it up the same way. Dan flicked his tail back and forth annoyed with the tied gaze around the end of it. "Don't shake it off Dan...you can take it off once you've healed" he said as he started putting everything away. "But it's annoying!" he exclaimed and Phil just rolled his eyes. "Hey while you're there lets trim your nails" Phil mumbled taking out the nail clippers and Dan only whined and protested. "NO! I don't want my nails clipped...give me one good reason why I have to" he grumbled crossing his arms and Phil placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

 

"I have lots of reasons"

"tell me one then"

"you scratch the windows and curtains"

"No I don't!"

"You do! Everytime you see birds outside in the trees you scratch at the window!"

"Because they're mocking me!"

"No they aren't,  Dan you're being ridiculous"

 

Phil sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend who still refused to get his nails trimmed. "And you almost got banned from the neko park for chasing the birds and actually catching one!" Phil exclaimed but Dan only looked away.  "He had it coming" he grumbled avoiding any eye contact with Phil. "We're not leaving this room until you give me your hand" he said and Dan childishly kicked his feet and pouted but he held out his hand and let Phil trim them. Dan's ears were pressed flat against his head the entire time showing his distaste. He knew he had to have Phil trim his nails for lots of different reasons but he just didn't like it. He was normally fine afterwards but his nerves told him to protest every single time it came up.

 

"There..that's better" Phil said once he finished up with both of his hands. "Now...let's go get you some ice cream yeah?" he asked and Dan instantly cheered up and held his arms and legs open so he could simply just cling onto Phil. Phil chuckled and took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist letting Dan wrap his legs and arms around him as he carried him into the kitchen.

 

Dan rested his chin on Phil's shoulder and held out one of his hands examining his now short nails. He shrugged not being that bothered by them and buried his face into Phil's shoulder. When Phil set Dan down on one of the kitchen chairs Dan pouted up at him about being put down. He wanted to cuddle. He got like that sometimes. Mostly after he deals with something that spooks him. He gets spooked a lot but this time he had a very good reason to be upset and scared.

 

\-----

 

Later that night Dan and Phil were both curled up on the couch, with Dan curled up against Phils chest as Phil ran his hands through the nekos hair gently. "m'tired" Dan mumbled purring softly from the gentle touches to his hair and ears. "You're always tired" Phil mumbled in a soft tone and Dan sifted slightly to wrap his arms around Phil's waist, his legs stretched out across the rest of the couch. "Yeah I know but right now I'm like...extra tired" he mumbled looking up at Phil thorough his eyelashes.

 

"That's probably cuz of the pills I made you take for your hand" he mumbled with a sigh. He felt really bad that Dan had got hurt cuz of his stupid mistake. And if he had been in the room with Dan when the damned dog came in he could have took him out before Dan got bit. "That dog was mean to me" Dan grumbled hiding his face against Phil's stomach. "I hate dogs" Dan mumbled sniffling a little followed by a few tears. 

 

Phil sighed and ran his hand across Dan's cheek, the only part of his face that wasn't hidden. "Cheer up babe, tomorrow we can go to the park okay?" he asked and Dan glanced up at him, "Really?" he asked and Phil nodded confirming that they would in fact go. Dan smiled and sat up so he could curl up more against Phil. "You always make me feel better Philly" Dan said now sitting on Phil's lap and resting his head against his shoulder. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan now that he could with the change of position. "I know kitten, I do my best" He promised and with a smirk he moved his hands under Dan's shirt and Dan just hummed in response unaware of what Phil planned on doing. 

 

Phil dug his fingers into Dans sides gently tickling him causing Dan to burst out laughing and attempt to move away from Phil's fingers. Dan fell backwards onto the sofa and Phil rolled over so he layed on top of him continuing to tickle him. Dan tried pushing Phil off of him through his constant giggling. "Phil! no hahaha stop!" he exclaimed but Phil just laughed with him and kept tickling his sides. Dan had his head thrown back and his back was arched up as Phil ran his hands across his sides. "But you look so cute like this...why would I stop?" Phil asked with a smug look and Dan helplessly pushed against his chest still laughing.

 

Phil bent down his lips brushing over a spot on Dan's neck and his hands slowly stopped tickling him and settled for just holding onto him. Dan quickly relaxed under his touch and wrapped his arms around Phils neck now instead of trying to push him away. "You're so pretty" Phil mumbled against Dan's neck causing Dan to just hum back in response. After a while Phil rolled over onto his side and just pulled Dan against his chest. Dan sighed his heart rate finally coming back down as he curled up against him. "mmm love you" he mumbled his eyes falling closed. "Love you too kitten" was the last thing Dan heard before he fell asleep blissfully.

 

\----

I don't know what this is but if you liked it tell me cuz I think this is super cringy 0.0

 


End file.
